Forbidden Love
by Baby-Summer-Gurl
Summary: Hermione and Draco get together, what do Harry and Ron think is going on? Will Hermione and Draco be able to keep their relationship a secret and stay together or will it all be too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I posted this before, but I think I took it down to fix it, not too sure about that, but I fixed it up as best as I could, seeing as it is like 4 in the morning here, but I wanted to post it again, so tell me what you think and if you want it to be an actual story instead of a one-shot then just tell me and send me a few ideas and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Forbidden Love

I was pacing around my room again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Life just wasn't fair right now, why couldn't we be together, just because we were from different houses didn't mean that we weren't allowed to like each other, does it? It all started back in the third week in first term. It was my, I mean our, 6th year. We somehow just kept bumping into each other. It was kinda scary at first, I mean being alone with him, he could have done anything to me, hurt me, kill me even, and no one would ever know, but he didn't, he left me alone. Sometimes he would talk to me, but nothing mean or drastic. But one day every thing changed.

I was slowly walking back to the dorms from the library where I was doing my homework when Draco ran up to me. When he reached me he slowed down to the same speed as me.

"Hey Hermione." He said kindly. We had been friendly towards each other for a few months now. Well in front of each other anyway, when Harry and Ron were around or Crabbe and Goyle, we were less then civilised.

"Hey Draco." I replied. I was still a little deep in thought and I guess he notice from the question he asked.

"Watcha thinking about?" he asked curiously. I smiled slightly even though he couldn't see it. He didn't know that he was the only one that would ask that question.

"Nothing, just school work." I lied. I didn't want to tell him the truth. I had been thinking of him. That would kinda ruin our sort of friendship.

"Hermione, I know you better than that, so why lie? And I thought we were pass all of the evasiveness." Draco said kindly. They had stopped walking then and I was looking at the floor. Draco tilted my head up and carefully kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away he looked shocked with himself and I was just as shocked. He turned and started to walk away muttering under his breath.

"Draco!" I called "Draco, wait up!" I jogged the distance between us and kissed him on the lips. The kiss soon turned more passionate. I pulled away gasping for breath. I saw him smirking and I smiled in return. We said goodnight then turned and walked our separate ways to our houses.

The next morning I woke up extra happy and somehow Ron and Harry picked up on my mood change.

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked grumpily. He was always grumpy with me lately.

"I told you Ron, I was going to be at the library doing my homework." I snapped. As always Harry intervened before things got really bad.

"Guys cut it out. Ron, Hermione told us she would be there. Hermione, Ron's worried that you might be hooking up with someone and don't want to tell us." Harry explained. I was positive that this was getting to must for him, he sounded exhausted. I smiled sympathetically towards Harry. He just nodded. I looked across at the Slytherin table and looked for Draco. He was right across from me. I smiled at him and he smirked back. How we were going to keep this up, I had no idea, but for once I didn't care. All that I cared about was that we were happy, for once that's all that mattered to me. And for once Ron wasn't going to get me upset over trivial things. At least I had tonight in the library to look forward to. I looked back at the food on my plate and ate a little bit of it before heading off to Potions. The only class we had with Slytherin's and for once I was looking forward to it. Thanks to Snape assigning seats at the beginning of the year, I was seated right next to Draco, Harry and Ron thought it was rotten luck, they got sat next to each other, but I didn't care very much about that. This just meant more time I could spent with Draco.

As I walked into potions I saw Draco and I felt my heart beat stutter a little bit before picking up again. I saw him smirk and I smiled. Soon after we walked into class, Snape walked in. he got us seated and started us on a potion. The only problem was that it was a love potion. Draco started cursing and asked if he could trade partners. Snape let him, so I got stuck with Goyle. I saw Draco slip a piece of paper into my bag and decided I would read it later.

As soon as the bell rang for double Transfiguration I ran out of the classroom. Having Goyle try to kiss me is not something I wanted to happen ever, but thanks to that stupid love potion, it did. As soon as I made it to the Transfiguration door I stopped. I wanted to read the note Draco gave me but decided better of it, I decided to wait until tonight after diner. It was a good thing that I didn't read the note because not long after Harry and Ron appeared at the door. They were both slightly out of breath.

"Who are you guys running from?" I asked slightly annoyed that they were running here instead of walking, until, that is, I remembered that I had run here too.

"We weren't running from anyone, we were running to catch up with you. Your fast, you know?" Ron stated after he had caught his breath. I was confused, why were they running for me.

"You should try out for the quidditch team. But anyway, we saw that you got partnered with Goyle, what's up with that, why did Malfoy move?" Harry asked curiously. Crap I knew they would notice that.

"I don't know. He probably wanted to be with Pansy and not have to 'love' me." I replied quickly. It hurt really deep when I said that but I had to get them to believe me.

"Oh right, not like you two even talk to each other, right Hermione?" Ron asked making sure he was correct.

"Right Ron." I replied as the door to the classroom was opened. We all walked in and took our seats.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Lunch and Herbology passed in a blur and soon it was diner time. I walked in to have a quick bite before going to the library to do the homework we were set that day. As soon as I sat down Draco and Pansy stood up. I was slightly confused but didn't let it show. I ate quickly and was out of there after saying a hurried 'bye' to Harry and Ron.

I ran up to the library and went to my usual desk in the back. I set my stuff down and took out the note that Draco gave me in potions. It read:

'Dear Hermione,

Sorry for leaving you with Goyle, but, as I'm sure you know, the potion would have had no effect on us. I am very sorry and hope to make it up to you tonight. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8.30. I have something special planned.

Love Always

Draco

XXX'

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 5.00 so I had plenty of time.

By 8.00 I had finished my homework and dropped my bag into my dorm. I was quickly making my way to the Astronomy Tower. By the time I made it there, if I wasn't caught by Filch, it should be 8.30. When I reached the top I saw the whole ground was covered in rose petals and Draco was standing in the middle of a blanket with a red rose in his hand. I slowly walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Draco." I said softly not wanting to ruin the moment. Draco sat down on a rug under the blanket and sat me in his lap. He pulled the blanket around us and we just cuddled as we looked at the stars.

"Mione, do you think we can ever tell anyone about us?" Draco asked hopefully. I didn't want to upset him but he knew as well as I did that we couldn't tell anyone.

"Draco, you know we can't tell anyone. Firstly, you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. Secondly, your pure blood, and I'm a muggle born. And thirdly, you're the Slytherin Prince and I'm the Gryffindor nerd." I stated. He looked shocked when I had finished. I guess he didn't expect all of that. He slowly kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him.

"Did you know that you think too much?" he asked playfully, but it was the wrong thing to say.

"What so you would rather I didn't think at all like all of the other bimbo's you've been with. Make it easy for you. Show everyone that you can get anyone you want, even a Gryffindor?" I snapped. I pulled away from him and walked to the edge of the tower.

"Mione, that's not what I meant. I was only joking." He stated hurt. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, well everyone seems to think that they know me better than I know myself." I stated angrily. I turned back around and looked out across the grounds. Draco spun me to face him.

"Like who?" he asked softly. I looked into his eyes and sighed. I knew it was a bad idea to come up here tonight.

"Maybe it was wrong of us to get into a relationship. I mean, its only the second day and I've already snapped at you. Plus we know we can't be together in the end." I stated pulling away from him again. Only this time he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"You don't mean that, do you?" he asked uncertain and somewhat hurt. I was ashamed that I had hurt him.

"You and I both know it's going to be for the best. Bye Dra-Malfoy." I said turning away. This time he let me go. I ran down the stairs and all the way to my dorm before I started to cry.

The next morning I woke up really upset and feeling slightly sick. I walked into the common room in jeans and a plain top. Thank God it was Saturday, this way I didn't have to see Draco at all unless I saw him at meal time. I told Ron and Harry that I was going for a walk and I would see them later.

I slowly walked around the grounds until I came to the Hospital Wing. I walked in and found Madam Promfrey. I told her I felt sick so she performed a few spells on me to figure out what was wrong. It was only the flu, but Madam Promfrey wanted to keep an eye on me and make sure I rested. Madam Promfrey gave me some potions and some food and told me to lie down for a little while. In a little under 5 minutes I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up it was night time and someone had put the covers over me. I looked around and saw that Malfoy was sitting next to me with the curtains drawn. He was holding my hand and looked like he had been kissing it every now and then. I tried to take my hand away from him without waking him up but it didn't work. He quickly let go of my hand and sat up properly. I looked away from him and stared at the designs on the curtains.

"Mione, please talk to me." He pleaded. I looked at him, he was pleading with me and I had to try to resist. I knew it was wrong of me to be with him, but I really, really wanted to.

"Mione, I need you, when I found out you were in here, I almost lost it. Please, Mione, tell me I still have a chance, and tell me it's not someone else." He begged. I looked down at the covers before speaking.

"We can no longer be civil, I think it would be best if we only spoke when needed, no more of this 'I need you' stuff, you don't need me, you're not even supposed to like me, we should go back to how it was last year. It would be much better than all of this stuff; if we stayed together then we wouldn't be able to fool people for long. I don't think I would be able to handle it. Plus I've still got homework to worry about." I said not once looking at him. He lifted my chin to get me to look at him. He slowly pressed his lips to mine just as the curtain was pulled away. I pulled away horrified and saw Harry and Ron looking at me like I had sprouted another head.

* * *

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Harry Potter characters or anything to do with it. =(


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that it's been so long since I actually updated this, beside the authors note earlier, but I will try to have another chapter out in a few days, I'll start writing the next one in a few hours, after I write another chapter for my other stories. Again, I am so sorry and hopefully you will continue to read this story. If I don't update again by the end of the week, feel free to threaten me via PM and I will try my best to update soon.

* * *

"Hermione! How could you! With _him_!" Ron shouted. His whole face was red. It looked like he was going to explode soon.

"She can pick who she wants to go out with Weasel, without any input from you. She doesn't need your approval, or anyone else's." Draco stated. He looked at me and smiled, an honest to God smile, not his usual smirk. I looked away, I knew that looking at him smiling would make me want to take him back, I couldn't do that until I knew that my two best friends would be okay with it. I looked at Harry and Ron and thought of how best to explain this. Harry beat me to it though.

"Ron, Mione is old enough to make her own choices, she doesn't need our approval. You're only reacting this way because of who it is. Give them a chance, if he hurts her, and she asks you to, then you can hurt him. Malfoy, treat her right. Mione, are you happy?" Harry asked, making sure everyone knew not to question him. He always was the more accepting one, and I could not be more grateful for it then I was right now. I smiled up at him before answering.

"I'm not sure, but I think I really could be. Are you okay with this, with us?" I asked Harry, gesturing between Draco and I. Harry just gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Ron and I will leave you two to talk. Come on Ron, your brothers should be here for a visit soon anyway." Harry said as he turned away from us and pulled Ron out the door. Ron turned to shoot a scornful look at us both before leaving. _At least I'll still have Harry after all of this, if Ron can't accept us_ I thought as they left.

The room was quiet for a while after they left. I traced patterns on the blanket and avoided looking at Draco, scared of what I might see if I did look. I was scared of seeing rejection now that someone else knew, now that it wasn't just our little secret.

"Mionie, look at me please?" Draco asked softly. I lifted my gaze up from the blanket and turned to look at him slowly. Draco gave me a soft smile before continuing. "They know, and Potter seems to be okay with it. So, do you think we can stay together, or do I have to win you over again?" Draco asked. I could hear the fear of rejection in his voice, but more than that, I could see the pure adoration shining in his eyes, directed fully at me, and I knew there was no way that I could possibly turn him down. I smiled at him softly before replying.

"I think we can stay together, any friends of yours you want to tell first though?" I queried, unsure if there was anyone he would want to tell. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of already told Blaise and Pansy, and they're the only people whose opinions matter to me, besides you of course." He answered with a sheepish smile still on his face. Draco stayed with me in the Hospital Wing for a while longer, just talking. After he left, just before curfew, I fell asleep, dreaming of the future. It was a peaceful type dream.

I woke up early the next morning with the sun shining down on my face and the birds chirping outside the window. I got up out of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds, there were already other students running around, laughing, having fun. I heard the office door open and turned to see Madame Promfrey walking towards me with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you up and awake Miss Granger, you are free to go down to breakfast and join your friends after you get changed, if you feel worse later I want you to come straight to me." She stated before hanging me my clothes.

"Thank you Madame Promfrey." I said with a smile on my face. I took the offered clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. After I emerged from the bathroom Madame Promfrey gave me a smile as she waved me out the door.

I walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room before I saw anyone else.

"Hey Mione, you out already?" Harry asked when he saw me, before he turned around and fell into step next to me.

"Yeah, Madame Promfrey let me out this morning, just have to go back if I feel bad again." I answered with a small smile. "Where's Ron?"

"Uh, he left pretty early this morning, he's a little mad at me right now." Harry stated, looking down at the ground sheepishly. I was slightly confused, Ron hardly ever gets mad at Harry, unless Harry has something that Ron doesn't, but nothing had changed that recently between them that I knew of that would make Ron mad.

"It's not because of me and Draco, it is?" I questioned cautiously, I would hate to be the reason that they were fighting.

"No, it's not that, well part of it is that. He's pissed that I didn't side with him, but he's furious about what happened last night when his brothers visited." Harry explained, making sure I knew it wasn't my fault that him and Ron were fighting. Making sure everyone else was okay first, that damn hero complex of his shining through again.

"What happened last night?" I asked curiously, if it was what I thought it was then Ron had a right to be furious at Harry. I knew his secret, but Ron didn't, it was a secret that he should have told Ron earlier and let him get used to it before anything else.

"Not now Mione, I just want to forget about last night for a bit, can I tell you later?" questioned Harry in a small voice. I nodded my head at him before we entered the common room and went to our separate dorms.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.


	3. AN  sorry

Just a quick authors note, and I should have a chapter up tomorrow night or the day after at the latest. I know it's been ages since I updated this and I'm really sorry for that, I just completely forgot about it and I re-read it today and decided to write another chapter, but I don't know where I'm going with it yet. So anyway, I'm thinking of adding in relationships for Harry and Ron, but I want to know if that's okay with whoever still reads this and if they have any ideas who they should be with. Keep in mind that the story is called '_Forbidden Love_' so it needs to be with someone that they really shouldn't be with, or it's like frowned upon.


End file.
